


As You Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lucy is sick, her grandmother Polly stops by to read her a story about fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...





	1. Prologue: Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t found a Princess Bride fic about Susan and Caspian yet, so I’m writing one here.  
> Rated T to be safe.  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “The Chronicles of Narnia” or “The Princess Bride.”

Lucy hated being sick; there was nothing to do. She couldn’t even text her friends because they were in school. She tried playing games on her phone and surfing the internet, but it got boring really fast.

     Being ill sucked.

     “Lucy,” her mother called as she opened the door, “are you feeling any better?”

     “A little,” Lucy replied, following it with a cough.

     Her mother smiled. “Your grandmother is here to see you.”

     At that moment, an elderly woman poked her head into the door.

     “Hello, my dear,” she greeted in her thick British accent.

     “Hey, Grandma Polly,” Lucy said with a small smile. She loved her grandparents, but they were _very_ old-fashioned.

     “I have a gift for you,” her grandmother continued, handing a package to Lucy.

     A gift? It wasn’t even her birthday or Christmas. Lucy took the package and tore the wrapping to find...

     “A...book?” Lucy usually enjoyed reading, but she preferred to use her Kindle. This book seemed to be older than her grandmother.

     “Yes,” Grandma Polly replied, “My father read this to me when I was ill, and I read it to your mother, and now I’m reading it to you.”

     “It’s a wonderful story,” Lucy’s mother chimed in even as she left the room.

     “Is it?” Lucy asked.

     “Are you joking? It has fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...”

     Lucy shrugged. “It doesn’t sound too bad; I’ll try to stay awake.”

     “Oh, I’m sure you will,” Grandma Polly chuckled as she fished her reading glasses out of her purse. “This will keep you at the edge of your seat.”

     Opening the old book to the first page, Grandma Polly cleared her throat.

     “Chapter One...”


	2. Susan and the Farm Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day! Enjoy!

Once upon a time, in the country of Calormen, lived a profoundly beautiful girl named Susan.

     Her father owned a farm, and her favorite pastimes included riding her horse and ordering the farm boy who worked there to do her bidding. His name was Caspian, but she never called him that. Whenever she addressed him, it was always, “Farm Boy, do this,” or, “Farm Boy, do that.”

     And his answer was always the same: “As you wish.”

     One day, when Susan was fifteen, she carried some wooden pails to where Caspian was chopping firewood.

     “Farm Boy, fill these with water...please.”

     Caspian looked up at her, pleasantly surprised.

     “As you wish,” he replied softly.

     Susan nodded once and started back toward the cottage. She paused and looked back at Caspian, who was still watching her. At that moment, Susan was startled to find that when he said _As you wish,_ what he meant was _I love you._

   Susan gasped at the realization, hurrying back to the house and closing the door behind her. Leaning against the wood, she tried to steady her racing heart.

   “He loves me, even after the way I’ve been treating him,” she whispered to herself. Thinking back over the years, she realized that he had loved her all along.

     Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room to start making bread, needing a distraction. But instead, Caspian had come into the house carrying the pails she had given him. Susan studied him; he was certainly handsome, and very strong. Perhaps...

     “Farm Boy,” she said before he could leave.

     He paused and looked at her.

 _Oh dear, what now?_ shethought. She surveyed the room, looking for something to prolong his stay.

     “F-fetch me that pitcher?” she stammered, nodding toward a clay pitcher that she could have easily reached.

     Instead of rolling his eyes or scowling, the tender look in his eyes never left her as he crossed the room. Always so kind, so loving.

     She knew then that she loved him, too.

     As he handed her the pitcher, he whispered, “As you wish.”

     Susan could hardly contain her joy as a smile spread across her face. Caspian, knowing what it meant, gently took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

 

***

 

”Oh, bloody hell, is this a kissing book?” Lucy whined.

     Polly almost choked on her tea. “Lucy Queen, where on earth did you hear that phrase?”

     “Grandpa Digory.”

     “I am going to wash his mouth out with soap,” Polly muttered. “I thought all girls liked romance stories.”

     Lucy sighed, “Well, I don’t mind a little love if it’s not the central plot. But a story that completely revolves around pointless, sappy _romance_?” She shuddered. “ _Yuck_! When does this story get good?”

     “Be patient,” Grandma Polly said, “and no more foul language, or I will wash _your_ mouth out with soap. Understood?”

     “Yes, ma’am,” Lucy grumbled as she slumped with her arms crossed.

     “‘ _Caspian couldn’t afford to marry Susan, so he packed his few belongings so he could seek his fortune in America. It was a very emotional time for both of them...’”_

 _Oh, please!_ Lucy thought with a roll of her eyes.

 

***

 

”What If I never see you again?” Susan whispered into Caspian’s shoulder.

     Caspian pulled back to look into Susan’s blue eyes.

     “I will always come back for you, Susan. I promise.”

     Tears coursed down Susan’s face. “Is that a promise you can keep?”

     Caspian smiled, although it was strained. “This is true love. Do you think that happens every day?”

     Susan smiled back at him. After a final kiss goodbye, he left her.

 

Caspian never made it to America; his ship was attacked by the notorious pirate, Captain Drinian. Everyone all over the world knew that Captain Drinian never took prisoners. So when Susan got the news that Caspian was murdered-

 

***

 

”Murdered by pirates is good!”

     Polly paused and looked at her granddaughter with an arched eyebrow. Only then did Lucy realize how heartless that sounded.

     “I mean...it’s a shame about Caspian, but...”

     When Grandma Polly kept giving her that look, Lucy coughed and turned her gaze to her lap.

     “Sorry, I’ll shut up,” she murmured.

     “Thank you,” Polly replied as she returned her attention to the book.

 

***

 

So when Susan got the news that Caspian was murdered, she locked herself in her room, neither eating or sleeping for days. 

     She vowed that she would never love again.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Now what?


	3. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Enjoy this next chapter!

Five years later, everyone in Calormen’s capitol city of Tashbaan had gathered outside the palace to hear the news of Prince Rabadash’s new bride.

     On a balcony emerged the ancient King Tisroc, followed by his only son.

     “My people,” the prince announced, “Six months from now, the great country of Calormen shall celebrate its five-hundredth anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a woman who was once a commoner like yourselves.”

     Rabadash paused to smirk at his audience. “But perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?”

     A chorus of cheers rose up to him. Gesturing to a door below him, he boomed, “My people, I present to you Princess Susan!”

     The door opened and the peasants gasped at the woman that emerged among them. She was certainly the most beautiful creature they had ever seen: her silky black hair fell nearly to her feet, her skin was unusually fair, and her eyes were the same sea-blue as her voluminous gown. Their bows and curtsys were just as much awe as respect for their future Queen. 

     But Susan herself was the only one not smiling. Although the law gave Rabadash the right to choose his bride, she did not love him.

 

Despite Rabadash’s assurances that she would grow to love him, the only joy she found was in a daily ride.

     Later that day, as Susan was riding her horse, she came across three strange men. One was shorter than the others with an ape-like face and Calormene clothing. On either side of him stood a giant, perhaps Narnian, and a man whom Susan assumed was English.

     “Excuse me, m’lady,” the ape-like man said, “we are lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?”

     “I’m sorry, but there is nothing nearby for miles,” Susan replied.

     A cunning smile crept across the man’s face as the giant stepped forward.

     “Then there will be no one to hear you scream.”

     Susan didn’t even have time to react when the giant’s hand came to her neck, then everything went black.

 

The ape-like man, Shift, was tearing piece of fabric as the giant carried the princess onto their boat.

     “What are you ripping?” The Englishman asked.

     “A uniform of a soldier of Archenland,” Shift explained as he strategically placed a crest on the princess’ horse and released it.

     “When Prince Rabadash sees the fabric, he’ll suspect that the Archenlandians have abducted his love,” he continued as he climbed aboard the boat. “When he finds her dead body on Archenland soil, his suspicions will be confirmed.”

     The giant gasped at him. “You never said anything about killing anyone, Shift.”

     Shift scowled. “I hired you to help me start a war, Puzzle. It’s a prestigious line of work, a long and glorious tradition.”

     The giant Puzzle shook his head. “I just don’t think it’s right to kill an innocent girl.”

     “Am I going mad,” Shift growled, “or did the word _think_  come out of your mouth?”

     He stepped forward and raised his voice, “You were not hired for your brains, you donkey-headed landmass!”

     “I agree with Puzzle,” the Englishman chimed in.

     Shift glared at him. “Is that so? Well, what happens to her is none of your concern; _I_ will kill her.”

     Shift shoved a finger towards the Englishman’s face and shrieked, “ And remember this, Edmund Pevensie,  _never_ forget this: when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn’t even walk straight! And _you_!”

     He whirled on Puzzle.

     “Brainless, hopeless...do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed in Greenland?”

     When Puzzle didn’t answer, Shift grinned smugly and went to the bow of the boat. Edmund frowned; he never liked bullies, especially when his only friend was the target.

     Knowing how to make Puzzle feel better, he said, “You know Shift, he can _fuss_.”

     Puzzle’s face brightened. “You would think he likes to scream at _us_.”

     “He probably means no _harm_.”

     “He’s certainly very short on _charm_.”

     Edmund chuckled and gave Puzzle a friendly punch in the arm. “You have a wonderful gift for _rhyme_.”

     “Yes, yes, some of the _time_ ,” Puzzle replied with a smile.

     “Enough of that!” Shift snapped.

     “Puzzle, are there rocks _ahead_?” Edmund asked.

     “If there are, we’ll all be _dead_.”

     “No more rhymes, now I mean it!” Shift said sternly.

     “Anybody want a _peanut_?”

     Shift let out a frustrated shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Edmund would be perfect to fit the role of Inigo, and Puzzle and Shift are from “The Last Battle.”  
> That last bit of dialogue was way too funny to leave out.


End file.
